


The little teacher

by Abyssal_Arthemys



Category: Marvel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Arthemys/pseuds/Abyssal_Arthemys
Summary: Este corto está basado en una imagen (mejor dicho un relato) , desconozco al autor y la cuenta que aparecen en el mismo relato no existe (o al menos así me aparece).
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	The little teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Este corto está basado en una imagen (mejor dicho un relato) , desconozco al autor y la cuenta que aparecen en el mismo relato no existe (o al menos así me aparece).

¿Qué niño no odia ir a la escuela?, en realidad muy pocos son los que en verdad aprecian y gustan de ir a la escuela como si fuera un parque de diversiones o en general cualquier lugar divertido. Al parecer para la pequeña Morgan así era a pesar de apenas tener 8 años.

La más pequeña de la familia Stark en verdad apreciaba asistir cada día al colegio, quizá era para poder convivir con sus amigos y compañeros de clase, quizá para poder aprender más (cosa que en realidad era un poco adicional, debido a que siempre había sido educada en casa a la perfección). Cualquiera que fuera la razón era igual de válida, si a la pequeña le agradaba, ¿Por qué hacerlo más complicado?.

Las vacaciones solían ser un sufrimiento infantil muy duro cuando sus papis estaban trabajando, en misión o fuera, cualquier actividad que les impidiera estar en casa o ir a algún viaje en familia. Por suerte ahora no era así, pero el aburrimiento seguía.

¿Cuánto podía una niña extrañar tanto la escuela?, al parecer mucho, y aún más si esa niña soñaba con convertirse en maestra en el futuro.

Un día, al no saber que más hacer decidió poner manos a la obra junto a su imaginación y procedió a armar una pequeña escuela, que no era nada más y nada menos que de juntar las pequeñas sillas y mesas de su habitación a modo de escritorios improvisados frente a una pizarra que solía usar para dibujar, acomodar cada peluche en el lugar en cada silla para que pareciera que miraban hacia enfrente. 

Terminó de acomodar un par de cuadernos y lápices frente a los peluches y procedió a “impartir la clase” actuando como profesora estricta (quizá con un poco de influencia de la imagen de su papá Steve cuando tenía que acompañarlo mientras a él le tocaba ir al complejo para seguir entrenando a los agentes novatos).

Anthony, por su parte, desde que la niña había comenzado a acomodar todas sus cosas para “dar su clase” él había estado observando en silencio desde afuera, primero para verificar que todo estuviera en orden pero luego para ver cómo seguía la “clase”.

El genio reía en silencio pero con gran ternura ante la imagen de su hija actuando tan estricta con sus alumnos, claramente le recordaba muchísimo a Steve. Permaneció en silencio a la vez que su hija se mantenía concentrada en su labor al igual que él al apreciar un rato.

Mientras tanto Steve se había enfocado en sus labores del día desde temprano (como siempre) para terminar lo antes posible, esto ya que entre él y Anthony se turnaban los días para las tareas y justo ese día había coincidido con su día de convivencia con su hija.

Ya había terminado con la sala y estaba terminando el suelo del pasillo, por lo que inevitablemente se topó con el Stark mayor que miraba desde el marco de la puerta, quien se limitó a despabilar un momento ante la sorpresa en lo que el rubio ahora decidió adentrarse al cuarto de la niña para poder limpiar sin tomarle más importancia a la razón por la que Anthony miraba tan entretenido desde la puerta.

No notó al instante lo que la niña estaba haciendo tan emocionada desde su lugar y simplemente se limitó a seguir con su labor, rodeando la zona que era ocupada por su hija y el ejército de peluches que mantenía posición con la mirada hacia enfrente, para poder luego seguir con el resto del lugar cuando tuviera oportunidad (que Morgan se lo permitiera).

El silencio que de repente reinó en la habitación fue cortado de una forma inesperada y bastante graciosa por la niña, quien al principio se vio claramente exasperada por la interrupción a pesar de sólo estar jugando (sí que se notaba que era hija de su estricto padre). Tomó aire, sujetó con firmeza el marcador y de la misma manera miró hacia donde se encontraban sus “alumnos”. —No se distraigan con la señora de la limpieza, niños, continuamos la clase—

En ese momento lo único que se escuchó después fue la gran carcajada proveniente del mayor de los Stark, quien casi de inmediato cubrió sus labios con ambas manos y salió del lugar para evitar un regaño tanto de la pequeña por “interrumpir su clase” como del rubio, quien seguro estaba apenado por el comentario y enojado por la risa tan escandalosa. 

Esa ocasión habían quedado claras 3 cosas: Morgan seguro sería una excelente maestra, igual de estricta que su padre; si su hija ocupaba una habitación era mejor esperar a que terminara para poder limpiar; y que no hay que reírse de tu marido, porque te va a dejar en abstinencia un mes en plenas vacaciones.


End file.
